Reinforced Mother
by Hikari Nova
Summary: What would Happen if Lily's protection was more then a 'blood ward? what if s he summoned someone to look after her child?


What if Lily's protection on Harry was more then a blood based barrier? what if she summoned someone to protect and raise harry?

This is a Fem Harry story so enjoy :)

 **{Line Break}**

Lily Potter nee Evans sighed as she finished creating the runic array that she hoped she would never need to use as it would mean her death was near as she so wanted to see her daughter Rose grow up, as she stood up Lily walked over to her sleeping child and ran a hand through Roses soft auburn hair the colour a mix of her own red hair and James's dark brown so dark it was that it looked black she was happy though that Rose got her green eyes.

 **{Line Break}**

Tears rolled down Lily's cheeks as she started powering up the array she had tried to apperate away after her emergancy portkey failed to work after she had run up to her daughters room to get Rose who had been put down for a nap and now she just prayed her daughter would be safe with ehr new guardian as she turned towards the door as it was blown apart by a blasting curse, Lily's last thought before she was hit with the killing curse was 'Mommy loves you Rose' before her body hit the floor obscuring the runic array from voldemort's view and just as he cast the killing curse at young Rose there was a flash of light and a silver haired red eyed woman appeared the killing curse splashing harmlessly against the woman who attacked with her own spell turning voldemort into a smear.

"Why am i here and not dead?" the woman Reinforce asks herself as her last memory was of her mistress Hayate her knights and her friends from the TSAB.

Reinforce blinks as she turns around as she hears the cries of a baby before bending down and picking the child up.

"Momma?" the teary eyed child asks holding her arms out towards her mothers body as Reinforce holds her.

"I'm sorry child she's gone" Reinforce says softly as the child starts crying while Reinforce was wishing Hayate was here to help her out.

"Lily!, Rose!" came a shout as a man ran into the room only to stop at seeing Lily's body and an unknown woman holding Rose in her arms.

 **{Line Break}**

{Time Skip Rose age 5}

Rose hummed to herself as she did the calculations for one of the spells her mama Reinforce had taught her as they flew on a plane towards Uminari city.

Reinforce looked over at Rose the young girl she had adopted while she had over the years learned to be a mother to Rose Reinforce had also focused n developing Roses mental abilities so that she could do some spells without a device to aid her which was better then most mages.

"So mama why are we going to Uminari for?" Roses asks as she looks over to her mother havining finished the calculations for the Divine Buster spell the latest spell her mother was teaching her.

"Because i senced your 'aunt' hayate returning to earth and i want to surprise her by visiting her with you" Reinforce says not admiting that it had been pure chance that she had detected the Dimensional Transfer spell at Hayate's house along with the unique signature of her former knights that she had transfered to Hayate so that they wouldn't vanish when she allowed herself to be 'killed' to stop the defence program from reforming.

 **{Line Break}**

Upon arrival and collecting their baggage Reinforce after finding a secluded alley to perform a Dimensonal Transfer to get them near Hayate's location which turned out to be the cafe that Nanoha's family ran.

"Stay here Rose i'm going to play with your aunt and her friends including my knights seeing as they think i'm dead" Reinforce says getting a nod from Rose.

Reinforce patted Rose on the head before she formed her barrier jacket that she had worn when she had unisoned with Hayate to battle the corrupted defence program before she flew into the air and formed a barrier around her selected 'play' zone.

"That'll get their attention if not this will" Reinforce says to herself as she launches a Diabolic Emission and smiles slightly as she sees her formers knights and mistress along with Fate and Nanoha fly out of the cafe building just before the Diabolic Emission hit it.

 **{Scene Change}**

"After dealing with those Combat Cyborgs this vacation is well deserved even if it's only a week or 2 in order to unwind" Nanoha says cheerfully as it ment more 'fun time' with Fate as her parents want to get to know their 'granddaughter' Vivio only to blink as she felt the tattletale feeling of a barrier going up.

"Oh come on! We just started our vacation" Nanoha says in a comical way as she seemed to cry a waterfall of tears.

"Massive energy spike detected, Possible bombardment spell detected recamend evacuating building" Bardachie says getting everyone to blink before there were flashes as barrier jackets formed and everyone took off out of the building that only seconds later got hit with a bombardment spell.

"Where's our attacker?" Vita says she looks around only to stop when a very pale Nanoha points above them only for everyone to pale as they see's what should've been a memory as looking down at them as a Belkan magic circle forms was the original Reinforce.

"Um guys you're seeing Reinforce as in the original and not Zwei right?" Nanoha asks getting a round of nods "Okay so i'm not the only one seeing someone that's supposed to be dead" only to have to dodge a Divine Buster from Reinforce let it be known that the TSAB group was to shocked to notice the little girl on a roof near Reinceforces location watching the battle that is until they had to block a Divine Buster that came from a different location only to blink at seeing said little girl who was running towards Reinforce who had taken the distraction to land on the roof.

 **{Line Break}**

Here's an evil cliff hanger as i'm going to finish this chapter here.

and if you've not noticed the HP timeline is changed in that everything isn't happening in the 90's like HP cannon was.


End file.
